Harry Potter and the Furry Dillema
by redfeathersky
Summary: When Petunia Dursley has had enough she does the unthinkable: she goes to the Ministry of Magic Muggle Affairs office and demands to see Dumbledore. What she tells him may bring about a better life for one Harry Potter. Rated T for violence and mentions of abuse.


**Harry Potter and the Furry Dilemma**

**By Red**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**Revelation**

The evening of June 2nd was cool and peaceful. The grounds of Hogwarts were silent with only the lingering laughter of students since passed from the end of the school year. The great stone halls were empty of all but the occasional staff member running back and forth between office and living quarters. There was only a little left to do before some of the staff themselves left for their holiday while others preferred to stay on campus and prepare for the next year.

Albus Dumbledore was one of these professors. His living quarters were his home and Hogwarts itself was like a giant stone house to the elderly wizard. He preferred staying here to his small cottage in the country side. His brother, (though estranged), was nearby in the town of Homemade which gave Albus a small bit of comfort even if the two of them never spoke or even saw one another. Hagrid, the Games keeper, lived on the grounds in his cottage year round and Albus often found him to be good company. Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor, had family she would be visiting later in the summer months but she too preferred living on grounds most of the year if not all. Madam Poppy Pomphrey usually left for holidays but chose this year to work on an overhaul of inventory and deep cleaning in the hospital wing which would end up taking most if not all of the holiday. Severus Snape was preparing to leave in a few short weeks to his own home south of London where he could concoct and experiment with potions to his heart's content, although truth be told, the facilities for such work at Hogwarts were probably better equipped. Professors Flitwick and Sinistra were leaving soon as well for their own homes and their own recreational interests while Sybil Trelawney, the Divination Professor, would stay in her tower as she always had because she had nowhere else to go. Professor Sprout also would stay because her greenhouse needed year round attention while the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was already gone exploring on an expedition to the Alps.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at the stack of paperwork he was carefully making his way through. He smiled not because of the work but because as he pondered the summer and thought about the people he worked with he knew there really was no other place he'd rather be. Truth be told this was much better than the lonely cottage he had in the countryside and even though it was quiet with the students gone at meal times there were still people to talk to and hold intellectual conversation with. There was also always a great deal more to do in his office then in his cottage and Albus found that he simply enjoyed being busy even if that meant splitting his time between politics and ministry affairs on top of his headmaster duties.

Speaking of the Ministry, Albus set a paper aside and stood stretching his tired old legs. He walked around his desk grabbing a small jar with a pile of ash and walked toward the fireplace. He was about to throw the ash on the fireplace when the fire place roared to life with green flames and a short heart-shaped face appeared in the hearth.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," The floating green head spoke, "I am Melanie Blake from the Muggle affairs office. I have a Muggle by the name of Petunia Dursley, relative of a deceased Lilly Potter, asking to see you. She claims the reason is urgent. Do I have your permission to send her over?"

Albus raised an eyebrow not just from the surprise of being caught unawares but by the name. Petunia Dursley was an important Muggle because she was the sister of Lilly Potter who died by the hands of Lord Voldemort and also the guardian of her sisters son Harry who was the reason Voldemort was no longer in power. To have her in the ministry of magic asking for him was odd to say the least. She had made it clear long ago that she disapproved of the Wizarding world and tended to avoid it.

"Please do," Albus said stepping back from the fireplace to give her space when she arrived.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Dumbledore," The floating head said then disappeared from the green flames with a slight 'pop'.

Dumbledore watched the flames die down only to roar back into life as a tall thin gangly woman stumbled through with a shout of alarm. Albus moved to help her stand but he was shoved off impatiently as she quickly tried to brush down her soot covered modest tweed skirt.

"Good morning Mrs. Dursley," Dumbledore smiled pleasantly and walked back around his desk to his seat, "Would you like to sit down? The floo network can be a bit disconcerting to those who don't travel it frequently."

"I will not." Petunia Dursley sniffed at the plush purple chair that sat conveniently in front of and to the right side of the desk.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Albus offered, "I can clean the soot off of you if you'd like."

"No," Mrs. Dursley snapped, "And I certainly don't want you pointing that, that, _thing_ at me and performing magic." She shuddered at the word magic causing the tiniest of frowns on Albus's face.

"I expect then you want to get right down to business as it were," Dumbledore said patiently as Petunia glared determinedly at his face ignoring all of the moving portraits that watched her silently from all around her, "Why is it you are here?" Dumbledore asked

"I-I went to your ministry," The young brown eyed woman stammered looking with alarm at a device that spun on its own to her left and trying desperately not to look at all of the moving portraits of curious former headmasters that stared at her from above, "They sent me here through that _awful_ contraption." She glared at the fireplace her normally prim dirty blond hair was unkempt and soot covered her modest blush blouse and tweed skirt.

"Would you like a duster at least? Surely you'd be more comfortable-," Dumbledore offered but was interrupted.

"No, I would not." Petunia Dursley wrung her skinny, soot covered, hands together nervously, "I would much rather get straight to the point."

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course," He said as he leaned forward in his chair watching her from over his half-moon spectacles his shocking blue eyes curious about what this could all be about.

Petunia Dursley wasted no time, her hands flew to the sides of her waist and she glared almost hysterically at the headmaster her eyes narrowing and widening at the same time, "We cannot keep the boy any longer! I want him out of my house! The little freak is dangerous and I will not tolerate him anywhere near my son any longer!"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose to his hairline in alarm at the fear and venom bursting from the young mother, "Petunia we talked about this in my letter. Harry needs to stay with his last remaining living relatives. I'm quite sure I outlined my reasoning's for it."

"Outlined?" Petunia shrieked, "You did no bloody well such thing! You demanded that I take him into my care without asking me or my husband for permission! Then you threatened me and my family if I refused! For four years I've taken care of _that_, that, _creature_! Well no more! Not after the last full moon! I will not see my family shred to pieces by one of your _monsters_!"

Dumbledore sat further in his seat jumping at the mention of the full moon his face paling with alarm feeling as though somehow the morning had spun rapidly out of control, "Petunia Dursley," Dumbledore said carefully, "What do you mean? What does the full moon have to do with anything?"

"Am I not being plain enough to you?" Petunia narrowed her eyes fury outlining every aspect of her body, "I know how your kind allows the vermin to exist but for one to come to Little Whinging is absurd! How are normal people supposed to feel safe with such creatures roaming ordinary neighborhoods! The boy was out weeding like I asked him too when it found him. The bite marks the child received should have killed him. Vernon and I took him to the emergency room and did our duty as guardians so don't you accuse us of not!" She took a deep breath her shoulders shaking with fury and fear.

Dumbledore felt as though his old heart had just about stopped when she continued her tale, "He healed quickly. Too quickly for the doctors to make sense of so we took him home knowing that they'd start asking questions. But then as time went on he began to get sick. He couldn't do any of his chores and ended up lying in his room for two days without taking any food or water. Then the full moon came. I knew, I knew what was happening and a good thing too because I grabbed my son and I ran. He became a monster! A devil! He scratched Vernon and tried to bite him but Vernon got away. We ended up holed up in our room with my little boy between us while that, _that Beast_ nearly scratched down our door!"

"Petunia," Dumbledore interrupted, "Are you trying to tell me that Harry Potter is-!"

"A werewolf!" Petunia screeched, "And I'll not be having him in my house do you hear! I want you to take him away! Take him or next time the full moon comes around Vernon has threatened to shoot him!"

Dumbledore stood up alarmed, "That would be absolutely unacceptable!" Dumbledore said outraged, "He is a child! What happened to him is not his fault. But I see that in my err I placed this precious child of your sister in the wrong hands! I should ask what a five year old was doing outside at night, _weeding_ of all things!" Petunia Dursley was backing up her face becoming pale as the walls darkened and stretched and Dumbledore appeared to become larger and larger by the second as his rage became greater, "I placed him with you in the hopes that you would treat him like family but I see I was wrong! You see him as much as your family as a house elf is seen by his master! I will not tolerate it. I withdraw my protection from you and your family and I will take Harry Potter back into a world he belongs!"

He picked up the bowl he'd been holding earlier with the ash in it and threw the contents into the fire. The fire blazed green and Petunia Dursley found her body floating and practically flung into the floo network to be deposited impossibly right into her living room. Dumbledore emerged unscathed and un-sooted from the fireplace after her his imposing figure still promising doom and destruction.

"Dursley!" He barked the sound clapping like thunder in the small room, "Where is the boy?"

Vernon Dursley huddled on the couch and pointed toward a small cupboard under the stairs clutching an old musket to his chest. Petunia ran over to her son who had come down the stairs frightened by the noise and pulled him beside her backing up against a wall. The Muggles in the room cowered as the rage of the great wizard peaked when he realized just how it was they were treating Harry Potter, the boy who had inadvertently saved the world. He marched over to the cupboard which was covered in locks and aimed his wand at the door. The locks sprung off the door as if the wood had turned hot and the great Wizard seemed to diminish in size and power as he carefully opened the door.

Large green eyes blinked up at him squinting for a moment as a small five year old boy looked up at this bearded old man curiously. There were scratch marks on his right cheek just under his eyes and a few nasty looking scars on his left arm making the arm appear deformed in areas where chucks of skin and muscle had been ripped out in the shape of some animal's jaw. The child fumbled for his glasses his movements looking awkward in an oversized t-shirt. The tips of his fingers looked bruised and there were signs of dry blood on them around the edges. He opened his mouth in awe of the great old man and Dumbledore noticed the little boy's canines seemed just a little too long for a five year old human child.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said his voice softer and kinder then before, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I knew your parents and they were my friends. Will you kindly come out of the cupboard?"

"I'm a monster," The five year old boy said disturbingly matter of fact, "Monsters aren't allowed out of the cupboard."

The chill felt in the room dropped several degrees and Petunia Dursley sat next to her husband with a squeak of fear. Dumbledore looked around the cupboard noticing the small but long gashes in the underside of the stairs and on the walls. The bed had been ruined, torn to shreds and there appeared to be a cache of destroyed clothing as well. Some of the marks on the walls had dried blood in them and there was a stench to the small closet and the boy that suggested the child had gone to the bathroom or gotten sick in there several times.

Dumbledore pulled himself out of the cupboard and noticed that the cupboard door appeared relatively new. On the edges of the frame Dumbledore noticed holes where nails had been hammered into the wall possibly with a wooden board of some kind.

"How long?" He asked quietly struggling to control his anger in front Harry, "How long have you kept him in here?"

"W-we weren't about to let it out were we?" Vernon Dursley stuttered gaining false confidence as he spoke, "That thing nearly killed me and my family!"

"You mean to tell me this boy has been in here for _half a month_?" Dumbledore said incredulously his voice booming at the end of his statement nearly losing his temper, "Have you fed him?"

"Of c-course we fed it," Vernon Dursley stammered, "Petunia w-worried what you might do to us if you found out we didn't."

Dumbledore raised his already narrowed eyebrows for an instant in disbelief, "You were worried what _I'd do_? After finding a child _in these conditions_?" Dumbledore whipped out his wand, "I should curse you both were you stand for mistreating a _five year old_ in this manner! Instead I'll be doing you both a _tremendous_ _favor_! Harry Potter is no longer your burden," He said sarcastically, "He is now a Ward of Hogwarts until such a time that we can find him a suitable guardian! I hope the two of you the worst sort of misfortune and pray your son doesn't follow in your footsteps."

He turned to Harry and found him watching his Aunt and Uncle worriedly. The small boy's lower lip was shaking and Dumbledore sighed, his awesome presence diminishing as he kneeled on the ground in front of Harry.

"Harry," He said softly, "You are not a monster. You are a beautiful little boy that your mother would have been proud to call her own. I'm going to take you away from here which you may not like at first but I promise you will be well taken care of by people who will love you and protect you."

"I-I don't want to leave," Harry's said trembling, "I'll be good now I promise! He looked around Dumbledore to Petunia, "I'll be good Aunt Petunia! I won't hurt anyone I promise!"

She stared at him with cold brown eyes that had never given him any love. She said nothing as the little boy began to cry and beg. She said nothing as Dumbledore gently placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and pulled the five year old close as he sobbed. She stopped looking at him when he was lifted out of the cupboard into the arms of a man who smelled like candy and wind. The little boy was scared because all he had ever known no matter how horrible it may have been was disappearing and still his Aunt didn't care.

Dumbledore walked out of the small rural house in Little Whinging and turned on the doorstep disappearing with a loud "pop" that reverberated around the normally quiet small street. It was then that Petunia Dursely cried though her tears were not for the little boy they'd failed nor were they for the dead sister she now owed a grievance to it was out of relief that her son may finally be safe.

Harry had been hysterical when they appeared in Hogsmeade, terrified of the unknown feeling of apparition and the powerful old man. He screamed and struggled until they reached the castle where Dumbledore dropped the boy off in the hospital wing startling Madam Pomphrey who quickly took control of the situation giving the child calming draughts and began diagnostic spell work as Dumbledore stormed up to his office contacting his liaison with the Muggle police in order to charge the Dursley's with child abuse.

It took two hours on Hogwarts ground, or rather, Hogwarts infirmary to realize the full extent of physical and emotional abuse dealt to the young Harry Potter. And another two hours to calm him down and explain to him that this was not a punishment and by no means would he be miss-treated ever again. Of course that last part wasn't and wouldn't really be understood until after a long time demonstrating what was meant by being taken care of properly. After all, as is often the unfortunate case for abused children if all you know in the world is cruelty how can you understand that what has been done to you was cruel?

Fortunately because he was five and not ten it only took a matter of hours for him to realize that he was in a magical place filled with enough wonder that a small boy such as himself could easily forget his immediate woes and explore. Poppy Pomfrey was, for the time being, the child's immediate care taker and the older nurse relished in the joy of following the little boy around explaining various magical objects. She marveled at how intelligent the child already was as he was quick in understanding what she tried to explain and wanted to know how moving portraits worked and what was on the inside of the knight armor they passed and did it move?

He was also deceptively quiet when he didn't ask questions and had flinched when Poppy Pomfrey had offered her hand as she guided him around the third floor of the castle. It seemed he didn't understand why she'd want to touch a monster like him. Poppy Pomfrey had been a nurse for Hogwarts for at least twenty some odd years and she had seen many children with signs of neglect and abuse. They were much more rare in the Wizarding world then in the Muggle one on account that abusing a magical child could either stunt their magical growth or it could be disastrous for any and all people around them twisting them and their magic until they grow up to become another dark lord but it did still occure. So it was with a heavy heart that she had to kneel in front of Harry and tell him that he was not a monster, just a Wizard like she was a Witch and that there was nothing wrong with him.

His eyes had watched her curiously not fully understanding and she noticed there was a difference in this child from other wizarding children. His grip for one was stronger, and he listened with a keenness that told her he had a heightened sense of hearing. His nose twitched a little whenever he met someone new or when a person spoke to him as though through smell he was trying to memorize each new person he met. There was a slight wildness to the way he could hold himself completely still and then move quickly in the blink of an eye. She suspected his reflexes were not like a normal five year olds. His balance was outstanding for a five year old as well and he squinted behind his glasses which she would need to check in a couple hours when they did a less demanding checkup after dinner to see how he was handling his food.

Dumbledore suspected that Vernon Dursley's proclamation that he had fed the boy may be false. After all, the child was far too skinny to have been fed properly. Poppy Pomfrey had seen ample evidence of malnutrition in her spell work. A skeletal analysis spell indicated his growth had been affected by lack of nutrition and other spells indicated he might not even have had food for at least two days if not more.

"Miss Pomfrey?" Harry asked and Madam Pomfrey realized they had stopped in the middle of the Armor Gallery while she thought about the cruelty of someone who would mistreat a five year old, "I'm sorry."

Poppy Pomfrey frowned, "Whatever for?"

"I made you sad again, didn't I?" He asked referring of course to her fury earlier that day at the Dursleys as she performed Harry's check up.

"No Mr. Potter," She shook her head ruefully often forgetting how quickly the little boy blamed himself whenever she or Dumbledore frowned, "As I explained before, I am not sad because of you I am sad because of the people who hurt you."

Harry shook his head in disagreement to her words or because he didn't understand Poppy wasn't sure.

"Now come along," She said leading him down the row of empty suits of Armor, "I must show you the armor of Sir Emmanuel Gallif who vanquished the Giant Alamord The Malodorous. I've heard that some students claim they can still smell the stench of the great giant's sweat which was reported to rain down on sir Emmanuel Gallif as he fought him." The little boy was quickly hooked on the tale and he followed Poppy closely his little hand squeezing hers as though afraid she'd disappear as he listened to her stern yet kind voice.

As the evening rolled in Harry got to follow Poppy Pomfrey down a Hall of changing stairways. All of the stairways magically moved from one position to the next, at once becoming either incredibly long moving up three flights of floors or becoming small and ending at a wall instead of a door. He stayed close to Poppy Pomfrey clutching her hand even as he leaned his little head over a railing to peer all the way down to the first floor. Poppy was amused to see excitement shining in those too large green eyes of his and predicted that once he got his hands on a broom the small boy would be impossible to catch. She gently squeezed his hand to get his attention and nodded to a staircase that was just meeting their own. Harry nodded and followed her but all the way down his eyes were on the great drop to the floor that continued to slowly shrink until they reached the first floor.

They met a tall witch who seemed to have a stern face and delicate half-moon glasses suspended on the tip of her angular nose. Her hair was up in a tight bun and her modest robes were clasped at her neck humbly. At first Harry cowered from the woman who seemed so opposing until her stern face softened and he noticed that her grey blue eyes were filled with a subtle humor that was warm and kind.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," The stern woman said, "I trust Poppy gave you a pleasant tour of the third floor?"

Harry nodded no longer appearing frightened though he did move discretely closer to Poppy's large robes shyly.

The stern looking witch smiled and immediately Harry watched a softness overcome the witch's appearance, "My Name is Minerva McGonnagall," She carefully offered her hand and Poppy had to smother a smile as Harry quickly grabbed the hand shook it once then snatched his hand back and hid again beside Poppy shyly, "I was hoping you could join me and my colleagues for dinner. Are you hungry Harry?"

Harry nodded and Minerva Stood up straight her seeming sternness still in place but now Harry knew how to look for the kindness that lurked just underneath. Minerva turned and opened the great double doors to the immense hall beyond. Harry gasped and tightened his grip on Poppy's hand staring up at the ceiling which looked like an endless sky instead of a ceiling. The clouds were currently an array of pinks, yellows, oranges, and reds as the sun was just about to move beyond the sight of the horizon. The candles that floated above the tables lazily were beginning to flicker into life, fire slowly sparking onto one candle then the next. Harry was mesmerized by the sight his small mouth hanging open in amazement as he practically trailed behind Poppy Pomfrey who wasn't bothering to hide her pleased smile at his open awe.

"Good Evening Minerva, Poppy," The voice of the man who had taken him away from the Dursleys snapped Harry out of his awe, "And Young Mr. Potter," Dumbledore moved away from the table to kneel down in front of him, "How are you feeling?"

Harry stared at the kind face of the old man that had pulled him out of his cupboard. He looked different here, not as toweringly powerful and frightening as he had been before. Harry could remember the terrible rage this old man could command but also in contrast remembered his promise that he would protect and love him.

The child stared at Dumbledore cautiously as he replied, "Madam Pomfrey took me to see a hall of knights' armor and some trophies." His voice sounded small to Harry's ears, "She wants me to eat but I don't know why. And she lets me hold her hand even though I'm a monster."

Dumbledore smiled and Harry was confused further by the kindness and acceptance that exuded from the powerful and scary old man, "I'm sure she greatly enjoys holding your hand Harry. Being a monster has nothing to do with it. We all, those of us that are here, want you to be happy and healthy which is why we want you to eat well."

Harry caulked his head to the side now giving Dumbledore a look of open curiosity, "I get to eat?" He asked, "For real?"

There was a short man already seated at the table who couldn't control his gasp at how honestly that question was asked by the five year old. A woman with massive spectacles and bushy curly hair clapped her hand over her mouth and moaned in pity. Minerva shot the woman a warning look that shut the woman up and next to her a man with a long face and a dangerous looking hooked nose scowled darkly and stood abruptly.

Harry jumped and immediately hid behind Poppy's skirts as the tall imposing hook-nosed man marched out of the room his robes swirling around him as though they themselves were an expression of ire.

The little boy shook and Minerva snapped angrily, "Severus Snape!"

The man in turn only paused and spoke without turning around his voice exuding a great chill that seemed to touch every corner of the otherwise warm and inviting room, "Please excuse me," He said with a steel politeness that left no argument, "I forgot I have a potion brewing that needs my immediate attention." Then he continued out the great double doors slamming the wood behind him.

Minerva Seethed and Poppy frowned disapprovingly. Harry watched Albus Dumbledore as he sighed regretfully, "There is nothing you can do about him Minerva," He then smiled at Harry again and said, "Perhaps you will feel better if you sit with Poppy while you eat?"

Harry nodded clutching Poppy's hand with both of his small own.

"Please don't mind Severus Harry," Dumbledore said by way of apology, "He knew your parents like I did and is simply upset by your relatives' cruelty."

Harry was confused by this. He didn't understand why everyone seemed to dislike his Aunt and Uncle. They had told him more than once that they were the only reason he had clothes on his back and a place to sleep. But they had also told him no one would ever want him and here Harry was in a magical castle full of adults who wanted to keep him safe and healthy which contradicted everything his Aunt and Uncle had ever told him. Harry looked at the table and was quickly enamored by the dishes of food that covered this end of the long table they were sitting on. He let go of Poppy's hand and climbed up onto the bench and sat staring hungrily at the items of food that were there. Poppy sat down next to him and began loading his plate with the blander items on the table filling his bowl first with soup.

"All right Harry," She said in that firm yet kind tone she'd used when she was examining him, "I want you to try to eat this first. If you are able to eat this without any problems then I want you to try some bread ok?"

Harry nodded in amazement, "I really can? This is mine?"

"Yes Harry," Poppy said as Minerva and Albus sat with the two others who were at the table, "I want you to eat."

Harry nodded and lifting his spoon he began slowly sipping the soup which was some sort of Vegetable soup. As though a spell had been lifted the boy's face lit up after sipping the food.

He smiled broadly at Poppy baring his little fangs with unbounded joy and proclaimed, "This is good!" Causing the rest of the table to relax with various smiles and chuckles.

"Eat it slowly," Poppy admonished when he began to shovel the food in his mouth with abandon, "So you don't get sick."

Harry's spoon froze midway to his mouth and he looked up at Poppy with wide eyes slowly sipping the broth.

"Now then Albus," The short man said, "Back to the matter at hand."

Albus nodded and watched as Poppy kept one eye on her charge and the other on her food, "Do you have a proposition Filius?"

"Not as such," Filius shook his head, "Though I will propose having some sort of mind healer take a look at the young lad before making any permanent decisions."

"An excellent suggestion," Minerva said glancing at Harry as he very slowly sipped his soup, "Except I am a bit perturbed. Can a five year old mind get so severely damaged so quickly?"

The bushy haired woman shook her head morosely, "I foresee great suffering in this boy's future. A mind healer will not be able to aide him in that."

Minerva glared at the curly haired woman who watched Harry owlishly trying not to smile as he took Poppy for her word glancing at her every so often as though afraid she might admonish him again.

"We will worry about the boy's future trials as they come Sybill," Dumbledore said peaceably, "Right now though I think Filius is right. A mind healer will be able to tell us how deep the damage goes. But keep in mind that the five year old mind is a spectacular thing. He will adapt much more quickly than us I'm afraid. It is the gift of the young. I worry more about how these events will affect him in the future. Childhood dramas always seem to make their worst impacts when we reach adolescence long after we have dealt with the troubles of the past."

"Yes, but what is being done to deal with the Dursleys?" Filius asked, "Surely our authorities will want to know what has been done to the boy and how to punish the Muggles."

"We will not be informing our Ministry as of yet about what has transpired," Dumbledore stated to the surprise of his companions.

"What?" Minerva asked, "But Albus! He's _Harry Potter_! The Muggles that have abused him must be dealt with properly!"

"Um, Madam Pomphrey?" Harry asked dropping his spoon his face looking ashen, "I don't feel so good."

Poppy glanced at his soup and nodded to herself as though in confirmation, "All right Harry," She stood up and leaned down, "May I pick you up?" She asked.

The little boy nodded and Poppy lifted him up cradling the too small boy in her capable arms.

She looked at the rest of the assembly and nodded to each, "I'll be taking my charge back to the hospital wing. Headmaster, I will talk to you after I have examined and settled my patient tomorrow."

Dumbledore nodded and Poppy carried Harry out of the room. Behind them a cacophony of sound was heard as the other teachers and headmaster entered into an argument. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Poppy placed Harry on the bed nearest to her office.

"All right Mr. Potter," she said as she brandished her wand, "Let's take a look at you again shall we? Let me know if your stomach hurts at all. All right?"

Harry nodded dangling his legs over the side of the bed as he watched her swish her wand around him. He caulked his head and squinted when a light reflected around him swirling silvery blue over some of his body and grey and red over others. He looked at his stomach which was a muted red and Poppy frowned. Harry watched her walk quickly into her office to retrieve a few bottles of liquid and a strange looking pair of bifocals with brass tubes and several layers of lenses staked on top one another.

"Now Mr. Potter," Poppy placed the bottles of liquid on the small white table next to the bed and held up the glasses, "I'm going to place these on you so that we can gauge you eyesight." She carefully fitted the lenses over his nose.

Immediately all of the top layers jumped upward swinging on their own small hinges. Harry jumped and Poppy sighed.

"That's what I thought," She said and took the bifocals off, "You don't appear to have any eye problems. If anything what these indicated is that you have better eyesight then the average five year old. Not by much mind you but enough to say you definitely don't need glasses."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of not having to wear glasses anymore.

Poppy held out her hand, "I'll take your old pair off your hands then."

Harry nodded and handed Poppy his old glasses.

"Good," Poppy smiled, "Now these are potions, they are going to help you heal. One is a nourishment potion and the other is a dreamless sleep potion to help you sleep. They don't taste very good but I want you to drink all of them understood?"

"Are they medicine?" Harry asked and Poppy smiled.

"One is," Poppy said, "The other is only to help you sleep."

Harry nodded and took the potions scrunching up his nose in distaste when he drank them. Poppy chuckled and helped tuck him into bed which at first alarmed the boy until she explained that that was what she was doing. It was disturbing to see the things that bothered Harry were the mundane everyday things that all adults did with children to show affection.

When he was properly tucked in and calmed down Poppy flicked her wand dimming the lights and pulled the curtains closed around his bed. She would need to talk to Dumbledore about what she'd found out later. For this night however she would pull up a chair and monitor the child during the night. She wanted to see if there would be any lasting effects from the abuse while he slept and she also wanted to make sure she was there to banish them when he woke.

As Madam Pomphrey settled down next to the child upstairs in the Headmaster's office a heated discussion was occurring between the two heads of the school their obvious subject being the boy in question.

"How can you say that we can't prosecute the Dursleys?" Minerva McGonagall stood in front of Dumbledore's desk her palms flat on the surface of the mahogany wood, "What they did is unforgivable! And they have another son! Think of what they might to do to the other boy!"

"We can't let the wizarding world know what has happened to Harry Potter," Dumbledore said sadly, "Especially now that he is a werewolf. Can you imagine what an angry group of Wizards would do to a couple of defenseless muggles if they found out? Do you think those wizards would care if the Dursley's had a boy of their own? No Minerva, their punishment will have to be more discrete. I have already nudged evidence that they have mistreated the boy to other muggle citizens who have seen Harry and suspected. I have also already spoken to Muggle authorities. This is going to be handled in _their_ courts."

"But surely you don't think Muggles can handle this type of situation!" Minerva said indignantly pushing away from the desk in her distress and crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Their courts are known to be corrupt and their systems in regards to children are equally ineffective!"

"I know," Dumbledore said, "Which is why I have made steps to make it impossible for the Dursleys to get out of this situation easily. I've placed a charm on the cupboard for instance so that the Dursleys cannot access it but the proper authorities can. They will not be able to cover up any of their mistakes with Harry. It will be obvious what has been done to him which is all we really need for a strong case against them."

"What about a Guardian?" Minerva asked, "Am I to assume you also have that well in hand?"

"That…" Dumbledore sighed, "Not yet. I have yet to gain a reply."

"Then what will you do if he is thrown into a Muggle orphanage? With his problem?" Minerva asked angrily, "You can't possibly expect the Muggle system to be able to take care of a werewolf!"

"You are correct," Dumbledore nodded and sighed, "I am hoping a werewolf can take responsibility for Harry."

"A werewolf!" Minerva gasped, "Are you mad! What werewolf in the world could we trust a boy his age too?"

"A werewolf who was very close to Harry and his family," Dumbledore said quietly.

Minerva's moth shut with a snap and she pursed her lips in thought, "What makes you think he'll want to come out of hiding? Also how do you expect him to take care of Harry properly? With his condition it is hard for him to hold a job not to mention a place to live."

"That is already taken care of," Dumbledore said, "As of right now I have temporary custody until Remus makes a decision and the investigation is finished. The courts aren't happy with it but I have some pull, even in the Muggle world."

Minerva shook her head, "Hasn't he been through enough? You realize how painful this is going to be for Remus."

"I am aware," Dumbledore said his expression pulled down in regret, "But who else in this world would really understand Harry? James and Lilly were Remus's _family_ before the war. If anyone can help Harry and love him as his own it will be Remus. I have thought hard about this and I believe it truly is the best course of action."

Minerva sighed and slid into the plush chair that sat to the right of Albus's desk, "It just, this whole situation…" She put her face in her shaking fingers and rubbed her forehead, "I told you Albus, when we first took Harry there. You _knew_ they were the worst kind of Muggles."

"I didn't," Dumbledore sighed, "I thought that Petunia would love Harry as her own because of her ties to her sister. I underestimated her resentment towards Lilly and everything Lilly represented. I thought that Harry being an innocent baby would change her opinion of him and of her sister. I was unbelievably wrong."

"You were a fool," Minerva spat unable to help herself then she sighed, sorrow overwhelming her anger, "I was a fool to let you do it."

Dumbledore shook his head, "You warned me Minerva," He said regret weighing down his shoulders, "It was I who didn't listen. But I can't allow my regret to cloud my judgment now I must only think about what is really best for Harry, not what I _think_ is best."

"Is Remus best for him?" Minerva asked, "Why not keep him here as a Ward of Hogwarts?"

"Because this is a school Minerva," Dumbledore sighed, "What Harry needs is a home."

For several weeks Harry Potter fell into a strange new routine. Mostly he was in the presence of Poppy Pomphrey whom gave him tests and examination after examination followed by an array of potions. Albus Dumbledore popped into the Hospital Wing often to talk to Poppy or to play with Harry. Harry was beginning to see the imposing wizard as a playmate and the five year old enjoyed his time with the old Wizard. Harry rarely saw the imposing Severus Snape as the man avoided being anywhere near Harry because every time he did the child would get scared of the unbridled rage that seemed to enter his expression whenever Harry appeared in his sight.

One of his favorite people was Minerva McGonagall who was often found babysitting Harry as Poppy worked in her office. McGonagall would take Harry outside into the courtyards where Harry enjoyed learning how to fly on a broom that only rose a foot off the ground or he'd climb trees and try to grab the birds that taunted him in the branches. She would also tell him stories and read him books before he fell asleep. Sometimes Filius Flitwick would join them and the short man would chase the little boy around the courtyards and play hide and seek with him. Filius also took some time to conjure blocks and other toys geared toward learning. Harry was beginning to see him the same way he saw the teachers at the Primary School a funny man but one he could learn from.

There were other teachers that popped in and out from time to time in the Castle. One who after the first week took Harry into her Greenhouse. Another who let him look at tea leaves and shiny balls of glass although, truth be told, this made Harry fall asleep several times. He found a tower with a large dais one night with Minerva who introduced him to a tall imposing witch who proved to be not so scary as she lay on the floor of the dais with him telling him names of stars and the stories that surrounded them. Harry was quickly becoming a resident of the castle and the more comfortable he got with the castle and the people there the more its residents began to realize what a great ball of energy the small boy was.

He loved heights. That was quickly discovered as he got dissatisfied with just climbing trees he began climbing banisters and statues. Minerva and Poppy quickly learned they couldn't take their eyes off of him for a second. For one, he was a very strong little five year old, for another he was fast and devious. Minerva muttered often cursing the name James as she searched for Harry only to have him jump out from behind her yelling "Boo!" to scare the living daylights out of her. He would often get a sly little grin on his face made all the more devious when his canines showed that on an adult might look frightening but on a five year old was adorable. Few of the teachers could keep a straight face when he had that look on his face.

The thing was all of the tricks and deviousness would vanish if someone frowned or showed displeasure with him. The child would grow quiet and complacent in a heartbeat afraid he may have upset someone. He flinched often whenever someone made sudden movements around him as though expecting to get hit. There were many mornings that madam Pomphrey would come into the Hospital wing in the morning to find Harry sleeping underneath the bed his blanket clutched to his chest and his wide green eyes staring at her frightened.

A mind Healer came to diagnose Harry and began slow sessions with the child entering his mind and helping him dull the more violent memories so that he could work them through with the child. Harry didn't like those sessions but he was obedient to a fault and never complained. It wasn't hard to get him to help out with menial tasks because the boy would watch Poppy perform her inventory and help carefully without being asked to. He liked looking at the different colored glowing potions and asking questions about them. He was a very curious little boy.

So it was after a month of living in Hogwarts, after the first full moon the child had experienced in the castle, that Dumbledore finally received word form Remus Lupin. The investigation of the Dursleys was still ongoing but the man and woman in question had just been received into custody and their son placed in child protective services when Remus Lupin arrived at Hogwarts Castle. That evening the man appeared in poor health as he walked up to the great double doors of the castle in his worn brown cloak. His brown eyes had a yellow tint to them so soon after the full moon and his unkempt brown hair hung in his eyes. He lifted a hand in order push the great doors open when he found he didn't have to. He looked at the menacing figure of Minerva McGonnagal who opened the double doors and frowned at him disapprovingly as the warm summer wind bit at the hems of his robes.

Shakily Remus lifted a small smile for his old headmistress, "Hello Professor," He said quietly, "I'm sorry for my late arrival. It was harder to get my affairs in order then I thought. May I-," He was interrupted.

"You may not," Minerva spat, "How could you come so late? Did Dumbledore tell you why it was we needed you?"

Taken aback by the abruptness of a woman who was always tactful Remus frowned, "His letters didn't explain fully what is going on but that's why I'm here isn't it? To learn what he needs me for?"

Minerva's frown darkened and she turned on her heel leaving the door open invitingly, "You might as well come in then and learn the full truth of what has happened. I can forgive _your_ ignorance."

Remus winced wondering who had riled the formidable woman's ire and stepped into the hallway closing the door politely behind him. He had not gone two steps when the unmistakable wail of a laughing child echoed along the walls of the Great Hall causing Remus to stop in his tracks in alarm.

"Minerva!" He said and quickly caught up to her, "What?"

"That, Mr. Lupin," Minerva said as she steered him toward the Grand Staircase, "Is why we need your help."

"A child-?" Remus asked surprised, "All Dumbledore told me was to arrive as soon as possible, that it was urgent and he needed my help!"

"Did he now?" Minerva asked her expression carefully neutral as ice dripped from the words that left her mouth.

She marched more quickly up the stairs heading for the Headmasters office. Remus was truly concerned now as he followed her at a much quicker pace. They reached the golden eagle statue and Minerva practically spat the password for entry marching up the spiral stairs too quickly for Remus to follow easily.

"Albus!" She snapped, "How is it that you forgot to mention why it is you summoned Mr. Lupin! This matter is of utmost importance and it is unfair to do this to a child after everything he's been through! I thought better of you then this!"

"Minerva please calm down," Dumbledore said placating, "I did this because I thought Remus would rather hear what's happened in person."

"And what about the full moon?" Minerva asked icily, "Poppy had hoped for a little help _before_ that happened!"

"I did not expect my letter to take so long to reach Mr. Lupin, ah!" He stood up from behind his desk as Remus cautiously entered the office confusion obvious on his face, "Remus, welcome. Please, have a seat. Lemon drop?"

Minerva scoffed angrily and threw her hands up, "You can't possibly expect-!"

"I don't," Dumbledore sighed, "Please Minerva, have a seat as well. This may come as a bit of a shock to Remus."

"Albus the trial is going to be scheduled in a couple of weeks!" Minerva scolded angrily, "The poor man won't be able to make a decision of this magnitude in such a short time span!"

"Trial?" Remus asked as he sat in one of the two purple plush chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, "Albus, what is going on?"

Albus sighed, "What I have to tell you is going to make you angry Remus but please restrain yourself until after I have told you the whole tale."

Ramus thoroughly concerned now nodded.

"Remus, as of now Harry Potter is a Ward of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"What?" He asked, "Why?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Because his Aunt came to me four weeks ago demanding I take him away from her family. She claimed Harry had been bit by a werewolf and that she and her husband threatened to kill him if we didn't take him away."

"What?!" Remus asked more alarmed now as dread pooled in the pit of his stomach, "How can this be! You promised he'd be safe!"

"That isn't the worst of it," Minerva said angrily, "Tell him what you found when you went to retrieve Harry."

Remus's face was white as a sheet at the thought of Lilly and James's boy a werewolf, "What could be worse?" He practically whispered angrily, "What could possibly be worse than a five year old receiving Lycanthropy?"

"Harry has been heavily abused by his relatives Remus," Dumbledore said quietly, "Even before he had been bit. In fact the reason he'd been bit was because his Aunt was making him weed her garden one night in punishment. He wasn't just bit either, it was a full moon, you know what that means. It's a miracle he even survived. Then he was locked in a cupboard for half a month with almost nothing to eat and not even being let out to go to the bathroom. The child has been heavily mistreated and needs some stability in order to heal."

Remus's eyes were a bright golden yellow his body still with tension as he struggled to speak, "And _how_," He breathed, "Is it you _allowed_ Lilly and James's son to _live_ in such a household?"

"In my foolishness I hoped that his closest of kin would take care of him and love him," Dumbledore said sadly, "I was wrong."

"Oh good," Ramus hissed, "The Great Dumbledore now knows what it's like to be human. The only problem is, in discovering your humanity; you've _ruined_ the life of a child!" Remus was yelling now his voice becoming deep in his distress, "How could you allow this! Why weren't you watching him! You were in charge of his welfare! This is _your_ mistake! And now _Harry_ has to pay for it! You call me here to tell me about Harry's fate and expect what from me? What could I possibly do to make his life easier now that he's a monster too?"

"Don't you _dare_!" Minerva snapped rising to her feet as well, "Don't you ever say that word! His relatives called him that! He thinks he doesn't deserve to eat, or sleep in a real bed! He thinks that because he's a _monster_ he isn't allowed to be treated well or to be loved! If you are going to take care of Harry you can never, _never_ say that word!"

Remus looked at Minerva as though he'd been slapped in the face, "Take care-?" His anger resurfaced quickly and he reared angrily standing up from his seat and regarded Dumbledore again, "That's what you want! You want me to take care of a five year old werewolf boy when I can't even take care of myself! Are you out of your mind?"

"No Remus," Dumbledore said quietly, "You're the only one who will understand him and still love him. You already do or you wouldn't be as mad at me as you are."

Remus scoffed, "_Anyone_ would be mad at this situation!"

"Please Remus," Dumbledore pleaded, "There is no one else."

"You're bloody right about that!" Remus snapped, "No one except a werewolf would want to adopt another werewolf! But I can't hold a job! I can't keep a house over his head, pay for medical expenses, or even keep him locked up during the full moon! How am I supposed to do this! Why didn't you tell me all of this in your letters!"

"I feared that if I had you'd be so angry with me you wouldn't come see Harry," Albus said quietly looking older than his one hundred years of age.

"Your damn right about one thing," Remus snapped, "I'm furious with you. But you're also wrong. Nothing could keep me from coming to see James and Lilly's son. I can't take care of him though. You know this."

"You can though," Dumbledore said quietly, "Lilly and James left a large sum of money for Harry's welfare on the off chance that something might happen to Sirius. You will be able to take care of him, even keep a roof above your heads for a time. I can help you get a job that will understand your monthly problems and even provide a primary school that Harry will be welcome in with precautions put in place."

Remus frowned still furious but also hearing the truth in Dumbledore's words, "Where is he?" Remus asked after staring at Dumbledore silently thinking.

"In the hospital wing," Dumbledore said quietly.

"I need time to think this over and I need the details, _all of them_, of what's happened to him and how it is he will be able to live with me without starving." Remus snapped, "I also want to know what's being done about his _relatives_."

"They are currently in a Muggle Jail awaiting trial," Dumbeldore said quietly, "I wasn't about to allow them to go free after how they treated Harry. They have a son of their own after all. I couldn't risk the abuse of a second child."

Remus snorted, "At least you thought that one through. I'm guessing you aren't involving the ministry because of Harry's new problem?"

Dumbledore nodded and sighed, "That and if word got out about his abuse I didn't want to risk murder from some angry witch or wizard."

Remus nodded and sighed sitting back down his rational nature focusing on what needed to be done instead of his anger, "I don't really have a choice with Harry do I?"

"You do have a choice Remus," Dumbledore said quietly, "The Muggle courts want to place Harry in their system. He will either be adopted or fostered by a Muggle family if you decide not to adopt him yourself."

"No," Remus said immediately, "I won't allow that. James would come back to haunt me if I allowed anything like that to happen to his son. Too much has already happened to him."

"You understand what this means don't you Remus?" Minerva said, "He is a special child and he will need extra reassurances from you that he is safe and that you love him. He is frighteningly polite for a five year old. He gets scared if someone shows him any negative emotions at all. He flinches when someone touches him. He has nightmares and he will feel the effects of the full moon the same way you do. Are you sure you can take care of him?"

"Yes," Remus said quietly, "But I want him to feel comfortable with me before we start living together."

"Good idea," Dumbledore said, "I will prepare a room for you to stay here while you and Harry get to know each other. You can use the room of requirement for the next full moon if you wish."

Remus nodded his expression carefully neutral as he stood, "Which room will I be staying in?"

"The Defense professor is currently abroad so you may use her room for the moment. The house elves have already prepared it for a new guest. Minerva if you would kindly escort Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked his tired old blue eyes almost pleading.

Minerva could feel her lips tightening but she nodded to Remus and motioned for him to follow her again.

When they left the stairwell to the office Minerva asked Remus, "Are there any belongings you need to fetch before I show you your room?"

Remus shook his head looking more exhausted then he had when he'd appeared at the front door, "No, my trunk is in my pocket. I shrunk it. Everything I own is in it. Dumbledore mentioned in his letters I might need to get my affairs in order before coming. I had no idea why but now…"

Minerva nodded, "He hasn't been exactly smart as of late. I know he is doing everything in his power to protect Harry and to give him what he thinks the boy needs but if you want a full report of what has happened to Harry I'd advise you to go to Madam Pomphrey for the answers." She sighed sorrow escaping her normal composure, "Harry is unbelievably kind and thoughtful for a five year old. He also displays a lot of unrestrained curiosity. He likes asking questions when he gets comfortable with you but otherwise he is a quiet child." She smiled a little then frowned and looked at Remus, "I worry that Dumbledore might be as wrong about leaving Harry with you as he was with the Dursleys," she said bluntly.

"I would never hurt him," Remus said recognizing a fierce protectiveness in the older woman, "But I agree. Being a werewolf means I am always living in poverty. How can I properly care for a boy like Harry?"

Minerva sighed, "Maybe I don't have anything to worry about. Dumbledore says he'll help provide anything that you two may need. A job is a good start at least."

"I don't like charity." Remus frowned.

Minerva stopped Remus in the hallway turning around abruptly to stare at Remus, "You're a proud man Mr. Lupin," She said quietly, "But when there is a child involved pride is a luxury you can't afford. His needs come before your own and if someone wants to help you in order to help him you had better take it because from here on out, your life is not about _you_. Do you understand me?"

Remus nodded, "I'm sorry," He said ashamedly, "You're right. I haven't really had time to think about it."

"Well _start_ thinking about it." Minerva said tuning around and leading Remus down a few more corridors, "Here we are," She paused in front of a door in the apartment wing of the castle, "This will serve as your room for now. I'll wait for you to settle in and then we'll go find Harry. He should be with Madam Pomphrey right now."

Remus nodded and entered his room. It was small but the room had an office space and a bathroom attached with a sitting area in the front. It was larger and in much better condition than his last dwelling so Remus couldn't complain. He pulled out his trunk and unshrunk it placing it at the foot of the bed and walked out of the room. He didn't need to unpack much as everything he owned was in his trunk so he didn't bother.

He met Minerva outside his new rooms and followed her to the hospital room where Remus's keen ears picked up a child's laughter and the low quiet chuckle of the formidable nurse.

"Good evening Poppy," Minerva said as she opened the door her face softening into a smile, "You remember Remus Lupin?" She asked.

Remus stared at the scene in front of him shocked to his core as a little boy looked up with large green eyes and unkempt black hair. He looked like a miniature copy of James Potter except he had his Mother's eyes and her soft curving jaw. In his small hands which had strong pointed nails the five year old boy held some magical building blocks that glowed with soft lights. His little nose twitched as he watched Remus obviously smelling the scent of another werewolf and his body was as still as stone, a feat which no ordinary five year old should possess. He was pale looking and sat in pajamas suggesting he'd spent most of the day in his bed.

As Remus cautiously moved into the room his eyes never left Harry's knowing instinctively not to. This child was more wolf-like then Remus had expected. He too had been bitten at an early age and so knew what that could do to a little boy but even he wasn't as in tune with his inner wolf as Harry appeared to be. The child slowly dropped his blocks and reached out grasping the hem of Poppy Pomphrey's skirt his eyes also never leaving Remus's. Remus reached the child and stood over him until Harry looked away shyly then Remus knelt and picked up one of the magical blocks and smiled closed lipped allowing his whole demeanor to soften non-threateningly.

"Hello Harry," Remus said quietly, "I'm Remus Lupin."

Harry glanced up at Remus cautiously his left hand never leaving Poppy's robes, "Hello," He said his eyes shooting back down to the ground before Remus.

"Can I play with you and Poppy for a little while?" Remus asked.

Harry's glanced up at Remus again and then nodded his hand slipping from Poppy's hem to grab a block and offer it cautiously to Remus, "You can have this one." He said.

Remus smiled and took the block from Harry's small fingers, "Thank you Harry," He said and settled himself on the floor next to Harry.

The little boy nodded again and began to slowly rebuild his tower. Poppy and Minerva looked at each other with raised eyebrows at the strange display. It didn't take long for Remus to ease the little boy as they tumbled blocks that bounced around the room in ways square objects shouldn't be physically able to do and soon Harry was clapping and laughing with Poppy and Remus while Minerva watched the scene with the protective eyes of a woman who has been a mother before.

The way Harry and Remus interacted was a little bit different then the way Harry acted around Poppy and her but Minerva chalked that up to the fact that to Harry, Remus was a brand new person. It would take a while for the child to fully open up to the young man.

When it was time to take Harry to dinner to get him to eat something Poppy asked Remus to stay behind as Minerva led the boy out of the hospital wing.

"There's something I want to ask you about in regards to Lycanthropy," She said as she led him aside, "Harry's change was…unusual."

"Unusual?" Remus asked, "How so?"

"Well I was hoping you could help tell me," Poppy sighed, "It was dramatic, as are all forced transformations of this type but we didn't give him anything like wolfsbane in fear what it might do to him developmentally. It's a new potion after all and it's never been tested on children."

"Madam Pomphrey," Remus said quietly, "What happened?"

"Well that's the thing Remus, Harry's transformation was well, he didn't really behave any differently than normal." Poppy shifted uncomfortably, "Well obviously he was more animalistic but he wasn't violent. At all. It was…odd to say the least."

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Not even to himself?" Remus asked.

Poppy shook her head, "He wasn't violent. He behaved as though he was frightened and hid under his bed most of the night."

"That…" Remus frowned considering, "Is something we are going to have to watch. It might have been a fluke. My wolf isn't always as violent as he normally is or at least, I don't always wake up with new scratches and bruises. Maybe this time Harry's wolf didn't act up but he might the next time. How did the Muggles fare after his first transformation?"

"Not well I'm afraid. The Senior Dursley was in the hospital with his left leg scratched up pretty badly. No bites fortunately, but the house showed extensive signs of new repairs when the Muggles began investigating the Dursley household." Poppy shook her head sadly, "The cupboard where they kept him was a mess. But no one's sure if that was due to his transformation or if it had something to do with how they kept him locked up. The muggles are at a loss to make sense of some of the scratch marks on the underside of the stairs but the bloodied nail marks are more than enough evidence to convict the Dursleys. Mind, the fact that the child went in the bathroom and threw up on himself in the cupboard shows that he wasn't let out for a very long period of time so it's we already have enough evidence to convict the Dursleys besides the claw marks."

Remus frowned, "Poppy, if it's possible, I would like to be updated on _everything_ you know about what happened to Harry."

Poppy nodded, "Of course," She said amiably "If you'll just follow me to my office Mr. Lupin, we can speak privately there," She beckoned to Remus and walked with him to the back of the hospital wing where her office was located, "There are a few more things I think you may have noticed but I want your confirmation on them." She said as she sat behind her desk and Remus took a seat in front of it, "Harry appears to be…more wolf like then a normal werewolf when not under the full moon."

Remus nodded, "I noticed," Remus said, "It's not that uncommon for children who are bitten to be feral. Most children grow out of it but his mannerisms are more instinctual aren't they?"

Poppy nodded, "He's also, well how do I put this, his eyesight is vastly improved as are his reflexes. Five year old boys shouldn't be as in control of his muscles as Harry is. I suspect his sense of smell is as well but there's no real way to measure that accurately. I have measured his hearing which is phenomenal for any human but that too is a common trait in fifty percent of werewolves is it not?"

Remus nodded, "All of our senses are heightened around the full moon," He said.

"But for him it's like that all the time," Madam Pomphrey said nervously.

Remus nodded, "Feral children are a little less human then wolf," Remus said, "But what gets me is that they are usually more violent as well and less in control. Harry seems fairly docile."

"He is," Poppy said, "He is far too polite. We think it may be a side effect of the abuse he suffered at the hand of his relatives."

Remus shook his head, "That might account for the feral nature of his curse but not the docile attitude. The wolf inside us goes crazy because it is trying to compete with our human minds. Harry's abuse should have only made that worse as the wolf fought to keep him safe. In most cases it would be impossible to approach him because eventually the human mind would give up to the wolf in order to protect itself."

"I guess his Aunt did him a favor by alerting Harry's situation to us so soon," Madam Pomphrey said surprised by the realization, "Any later and he might have been too far gone for us to reach. Is that what you're saying?"

"Maybe," Remus said quietly beginning to feel grateful to Dumbledore for acting as quickly as he had but only just.

He was still furious with the old man for allowing it to happen in the first place.

"What about his right arm?" Remus asked suddenly taking Madam Pomphrey by momentary surprise, "When he was playing with the blocks he tended to avoid using his right arm or hand."

She frowned, "You noticed that did you?" She sighed, "I've been slowly removing the scar tissue with potions but you must understand, the attack on him was vicious. The whole upper half of the right side of his body was ravaged. It's a miracle with the treatment from the Mugle doctors that they were even able to save his arm at all and the way it healed is amazing." She sighed, "But you're right, he does favor that side of his body. It's almost unconscious because after all of the potions I've put in him you can barely see some of the scars that were left from such a traumatizing experience. He should be close to fully healed." She smiled ruefully, "I have been working with him to try to get him to use that arm more but he's a bit stubborn."

Remus nodded, "Maybe I can help."

Poppy smiled, "I was hoping you'd say something like that. I don't know Dumbledore's plans for you while you are here but I would like you to spend as much time with Harry as possible. He needs to start relying on you more then he relies on me if he's going to be your son."

Remus almost flinched when she said the word "son" and stopped himself just in time. That's why he was here wasn't it? To adopt Harry so the boy could attempt to have a normal life. Well, normal enough considering... Remus would just have to reiterate the thought and get used to the idea.

"Poppy," Remus said quietly, "Tell me strait, how much abuse did he get from his relatives? How long do you think he was forced to live in a cupboard?"

Poppy sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I can only guestimate. Harry seems to be under the impression that he's always lived in a cupboard. He let slip that that was his 'room' and that it was only his 'prison' recently. My guess is actually thanks to Petunia's story when she was here telling us to take Harry away from her house. She said that they hadn't left him in the cupboard permanently until after the first time he transformed. That would leave three weeks give or take except…" She sighed, "The claw marks on the wall and underneath the stairs indicate that he was in there for at least another transformation which means Harry would have been in there for a month or a month and a half."

Remus could feel his muscles quivering in rage at the revelation. The wolf inside of him shivered wanting to get out and attack the object of his rage, but Remus had learned a long time ago how to control that side of him. It helped that he was human at that very moment and the full moon was passed but it was difficult regardless to ignore the blind feral rage he could feel growing inside him at the news that Harry could have been locked in a cupboard without being allowed out for a full month or month or longer. He ran a callused hand over his face shakily and tensed up when Poppy leaned across her desk to touch his other hand which was clenched and resting on the desk.

"Are you all right for me to continue?" She asked quietly with an uncharacteristic look of understanding.

Remus let out the breath he'd been holding and almost whispered, "There's more?" in horror.

Poppy nodded sorrow slipping through her ever present professional mask, "I'm afraid so Mr. Lupin." She leaned back in her chair looking tired, "The first week we had Harry here he would crawl out of his bed at night and sleep underneath it. In the mornings we had to coax him out from underneath the bed. He was convinced he didn't deserve to sleep like normal people. It took us two weeks to get him to eat without permission because he wouldn't believe us when we said the food was for him. He isn't used to being touched affectionately but we are working with him on that. It's only been a month since we rescued him. His recovery is slow going."

"What can I do to help?" Lupin asked.

"You need to let him know he's safe and valued," Poppy said honestly, "He's beginning to realize that with us but you're new and I don't know how the dynamic between wolves works. All you can really do is be there for him whenever you can and do whatever you can with him. He needs to start feeling comfortable with you but it's going to be tenuous at first. Trust is going to be hard for him and unfortunately you really only have one month to get acquainted."

"One month?" Remus asked feeling the beginnings of panic at the thought of only having a month to get to know his new adopted son before both of them were placed together on their own for a new life, "That can't be enough time for him!" Remus said silently adding himself at the end of that exclamation.

"I know but in one month students start arriving and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will need her rooms back," She looked at Remus sympathetically accurately pinpointing the reasons for his panic, "By then Albus will have your accommodations and affairs in order for the two of you. Also you won't be alone. I will be coming every other week to check up on you and makes sure Harry's healing correctly. We won't be able to fix everything unfortunately." She said with a sigh sitting back in her chair, "Some of the malnutrition he suffered underneath his relatives will affect his growth. I am pumping him full of nutrient potions to try to reverse the negative effects but I'm afraid that the early years of development are critical and it appears he hasn't been getting the proper nutrition an infant needs even directly after he was given to his aunt." She frowned disapprovingly, "I've been compiling a list of the damage done for evidence against his aunt and uncle for the trial. I hope it's enough. People like that just shouldn't have or take care of children."

"It's, er, a Muggle trial isn't it?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yes, yes," Poppy waved away any growing concerns from Remus, "But they don't have to know I'm a Witch. All they need to understand is that I'm a medical professional and that should be enough to sway them."

"Ah," Remus nodded then quieted looking at the top of the desk his thoughts and face troubled.

"Is there something else Mr. Lupin?" Poppy asked, "Any other concerns about Harry you need to ask?"

"I-," Remus sighed, "I'm worried. I don't know if I'm ready to be a father. How is it I'm even allowed to adopt Harry? Aren't there laws against werewolves adopting children? And what if? What if the wolf inside of me _rejects_ Harry?"

"First of all," Madam Pomphrey regarded Remus carefully, "You'll be adopting Harry through the Muggle system which means he'll be taking your name. This manner is just as binding and legally recognized as a magical adoption contract. Second, what makes you think your wolf will reject Harry?"

"I –I don't," Remus said, "But it's possible. It's happened before with werewolves who have had biological children. I just don't want to be a danger to Harry."

"Well, I don't know much about werewolf attitudes or customs," Poppy began, "But I do know that when Lilly and James were alive they were members of your pack correct?"

Remus nodded.

"I have a feeling that your wolf will recognize Harry as being part of that same pack," Poppy continued, "But to be on the safe side we will erect a temporary barrier when the two of you next transform and test the waters before deciding what to really do. Is that fair?"

Remus nodded visibly relaxing.

"As for whether or not you'll be a good father Mr. Lupin…" Poppy shrugged, "I suppose you'll have to figure that out on your own."

Remus sighed, "Of course."

"The fact that you show so much concern for Harry is encouraging," Poppy said nodding, "Now," She said, "Harry and Minerva should be back soon. You should go get something to eat because I am going to use your help in getting Harry to take a bath." She chuckled at the surprised look on the young man's face, "He doesn't much like bathing. It's the one thing we can't seem to get him to do easily."

Remus, still looking a little panicked, nodded and stood exiting the room quickly to run to the kitchens for a quick bite to eat. Poppy watched him leave a pleased smile on her face. She rather thought that Remus was a good candidate for Harry. The young man took immediate interest in wanting to know everything that had happened to the little boy and he displayed concern over making sure Harry had proper care. More than that, he was young but not ignorant to the ways of the world. He would make mistakes and he would be patient; which was essential for this working.

Remus wasn't back by the time Harry and Minerva came into the hospital wing but he was when they were getting Harry ready to entertain the idea of bathing. It was funny really, this was the one area Minverva and Poppy struggled with the five year old. He just didn't like baths, at all. But Remus helped cajole him because instead of getting exasperated Remus turned the idea into a game. Poppy and Mineva watched in surprise as Harry dutifully grabbed his bath things and followed Remus into the Hospital baths as though excited about the event. They waited by the door expecting Harry's stubborn "No!" to sound through the walls but found to their surprise the sounds of splashing and laughter. When they came out Harry was even wearing his new pajamas his messy wet hair out of his eyes standing at all directions. He grinned widely up at the two women waiting for them and proclaimed loudly that now he _liked_ baths. Remus shook his head amused as he watched Harry run over to his bed by the office and jump in exclaiming excitedly that he was ready for Minerva to read him a story and go to sleep like a good boy.

At Poppy and Minerva's questioning look Remus shrugged, "He did the same thing whenever Lilly tried to bathe him until James made up a game with bubbles. I doubt he remembers it but I figured I'd give it a shot."

Poppy smiled quietly while Minerva put her hands on her hips and re-evaluated the young man whom she'd had difficulty accepting.

She must have found what she was looking for because she gave him a tense smile and indicated Harry and the bed, "Would you like to join Mr. Potter and myself while I read him a story?"

"I would like that," Remus responded.

Remus visibly relaxed and nodded following Minerva over to the bed where she summoned a wizard fairy tale book and sat down on a chair next to Harry to read. Remus joined her and grinned at Harry when the little boy exclaimed, "Remus is going to listen to the story too?" Remus may have been worried about the responsibility of taking care of a child but at that moment he didn't care. He was happy to take it one step at a time.


End file.
